Romeo, Look What You Did
by arr ayy
Summary: Someone from Reid's past shows up, and they completely turn his world upside down. Can Reid handle it? Will this person deal even more damage to our favorite genius? Reid/OC. Somewhat case-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter One: Hey There. It's Good to See You Again.

"I'm sorry, doll. Go through all of that one more time?" Penelope Garcia asked of the young girl sitting to her right.

"Juliet van Dort," The girl replied. She was a strikingly beautiful girl with bright emerald eyes. She pushed her long black curls to one side and smiled, a mouth full of perfectly white teeth showing. "I'm 27. Born on December 12, 1982 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Received my Doctorate in Criminology from UNLV."

"Thank you, girlie. Now I think Hotch is expecting you," Garcia told her. Juliet nodded and left her office. She slowly walked into the bullpen and looked around, taking everything in before heading up the stairs to talk to her new boss. After speaking with him for about ten minutes, she returned to the bull pen.

"Hey. You're the new girl, right? I'm Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ," A blonde woman told her, smiling.

"Yeah, hi. Juliet." Juliet stuck her hand out to greet the woman.

"Let me show you around!" JJ took her through the building, showing her the break area, the conference room, and where her desk would be. When she sat down, three people suddenly walked up to them. Juliet stood up quickly and fixed her skirt. "Oh, let me introduce you! Juliet van Dort, this is Emily Prentiss," JJ said motioning to a dark haired, somewhat pale woman. "Derek Morgan." A tall and handsome dark man smiled at her. "And David Rossi." The last man nodded his head at her. "They're your new team members."

"It's nice to meet you guys! I'm a fan. I'm so excited to be working with all of you," Juliet told them.

Just then, a younger man came flying into the bullpen. He put his messenger bag on one of the desks and walked over to where everyone was gathered. "Sorry I'm late! What did I miss?"

"Hey there. It's good to see you again," Juliet said to the man, who happened to be the last member of the team, Spencer Reid.

"J... Juliet?" Spencer asked, shocked to see her.

"You guys know each other?" Morgan questioned.

"We grew up together. Right, Romeo?" Juliet smiled.

Spencer remained still, staring at her, not saying a word. "Romeo?" Rossi asked.

"Oh, just a nickname I had for him back when. Excuse me, I'll be right back." Juliet smiled and walked towards the restroom. The team stared at Spencer, who was still in shock.

"Reid." Prentiss waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and blinked a couple of times.

"Damn, boy. I sense some history there?" Morgan laughed.

"Y-yeah. We uh... Juliet and I... like she said we grew up together," Spencer said.

"No, come on. There's more than that here," Prentiss prodded.

Spencer sighed. "We never went to school together, cause you know... I was always ahead. But we dated for about five years form the time we were 15 to the time we were 20. Then she, uh... some things just happened." Spencer swallowed hard. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. She's just not my favorite person in the world. Don't let her fool you..." Spencer walked back to his desk and sat down.

The team exchanged looks before Juliet rejoined them. "What's going on?" she asked innocently. The team exchanged looks again and all shook their heads. They each went their separate ways. Juliet looked around and then shrugged, and began unpacking the box that she'd brought with her.

**-----**

**A/N: So this story's somewhat based on a few songs I absolutely adore :)**

**How do you guys like it so far? Trying to keep it a little mysterious, ha.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Two: It Never Was Right Calling This 'Just Friends'

Juliet was making herself a coffee when Spencer found her. He began making himself a coffee as well as he began talking to her. "Why are you here, Juliet?"

"What do you mean?" Juliet said, not looking at him.

Spencer refused to look at her as well. "Don't play dumb."

"I _did_ study Criminology, Spencer. I went through the academy and graduated top of the class. Strauss placed me here. It's not like I did it on purpose to be near you or something. I think you know that." Juliet finally finished her coffee and turned to him.

Spencer sighed and turned to her. "Yeah, cause we both know how much you dislike being around me." Spencer glared at her.

"Don't do that. Don't make me the bad guy," Juliet told him.

"Well I'm certainly not," Spencer argued, stepping closer to her.

Juliet looked at him skeptically as he moved even closer to her. She chuckled. "You just can't get over it, can you? But what should I expect from you, Spencer. You always had a tendency to hold on to things."

"And you don't?" Spencer retorted.

Juliet shook her head. "Wow. You know, I might not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid. I can see right through you, Spencer."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer questioned.

Juliet put down her coffee and fully faced him. She closed the space between them and leaned in to whisper to him. "I can tell that you still think about me. A lot. You still want me." Spencer stayed rooted to his spot, and he began to shake. "It never was right calling this 'just friends'. Was it, Romeo?" She finished as she breathed into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Spencer stepped back quickly and grabbed his coffee. He quickly retreated to his desk and began working on a report. Juliet smiled at her victory. Someone cleared their throat behind her, she quickly spun around to find Garcia grinning at her. "Miss van Dort! I heard a little something about you and our young genius. Now I can see that it's true."

Juliet laughed. "Garcia... It's just old business."

"Uuuuuuuh huh." Garcia winked at her before grabbing a bagel and leaving Juliet.

She sighed and turned back toward the bullpen. She scanned the room and smiled to herself. She was going to like this new job. JJ came around the corner. "Conference room, Juliet." She smiled and then went on to tell the rest of the team.

As everyone filed into the conference room, JJ put some images on the TV. They're all of the same crime scene. "These pictures are from a crime scene in Kure Beach, North Carolina. The two victims are 21 year old Caroline Mills and her boyfriend, 23 year old Cameron Hintz. It was Caroline's 21st birthday, actually. Both victims were found like this in their apartment two days ago. They were poisoned," JJ informed them.

"Clean, quick, and easy," Juliet said.

"No other victims?" Rossi asked.

"No, but there were two other cases like this in the same area in the last three months. Same scenario," JJ told him as she added two pictures on the screen. "Kelsi Casten turned 21, and she and her 23 year old boyfriend Bob Mulé were found poisoned. The same thing happened with Heather Rush and Brian Ellison."

"So the Unsub is striking once a month. How easy do you think it is to find a girl turning 21 that has a 23 year old boyfriend?" Prentiss questioned.

"Who knows. Can't bee _too_ easy, though," Hotch said. "Alright guys, let's get on the plane and head down there. We can find out more then. Juliet, do you have a go bag ready?" She shook her head. "Alright, I can take you by your place to get one. Everyone else, we leave in 30."


	3. Chapter 3

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Three: I'm Happy if You're Happy With Yourself

It took the team 5 days to solve the case, and they were eager to return to Quantico to get some rest. They got home around midnight, and most of them went home. Juliet decided to stay at work to do the report on the case. Spencer was almost out of the door when he decided to stay. He sighed and walked up to Juliet. "Need some help?"

"Oh, so now you want to play nice? Pick a mood with me, Spencer," Juliet snapped. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. You know how I get when I'm sleep deprived."

"Yeah, I do. Which is why I decided to stay and help you. So you could get home earlier." Spencer pulled up a chair and sat down.

Juliet watched him as he took half of her work. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "How have you been? Like, really..."

Spencer continued working, not looking at her. "I've been alright. I have my dream job. I have actual friends for once. It's been good."

"That's good..." Juliet slowly worked. She then stopped for a second and furrowed her brow. "Spencer, I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you as badly as I did. I didn't think it would effect you that much..."

Spencer stopped what he was doing, but still didn't look at her. He then began working again. "It's fine. You're right, though. I do hold on to things. I'm not going to say that I'm not still upset with you."

"I understand that. I just... You're happy. Right?" Juliet questioned.

Spencer sighed and finally looked at her. "I'm happy if you're happy with yourself."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Spencer went back to work. Juliet finished her work, and waited for Spencer. "I saw your mom..." Juliet admitted quietly. Spencer finished the last bit of work then looked at her, a mixed look of shock and hurt on his face at the mention of his mother. "I um... I needed a job while I was finishing school. I worked as a nurse at Bennington. I took care of her. She never knew anything about us, though." Spencer sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. "She talked about you so much. She read some of your letters to me..."

"That's enough, Juliet."

"I was there when you came to see her. All the times you came to see her. But you never saw me," Juliet continued.

Spencer grabbed his bag and stood up. "I said that's enough. Don't ever mention my mother to me again. Goodnight, Juliet."

Juliet watched him walk out the door. She sighed. "Stupid, stupid, Juliet. God!" Juliet hit herself on the forehead. "That's a way to win him back." She stared at the doors again, wishing she hadn't pushed him.


	4. Chapter 4 & Chapter 5

_A/N: So, this is both chapters 4 and 5, because they're both somewhat short. Kind of fillers, really. Next part up soon :)_

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Four: Take off Your Shirt, Your Shoes

The next week, the team had just finished another case. They were still on the scene. Hotch and Rossi were talking with the family of the last victim, JJ and Prentiss were working with the coroner, and Morgan was talking with the Chief of Police. Spencer was lying on the ground outside of the house. The Unsub had shot him, and the force pushed him through a sliding glass door. Luckily he was wearing a vest, so he didn't get severely injured, but his clothes were covered in glass. Juliet was leaning over him.

"I got all of the big pieces out, but there's still a lot of really small pieces stuck to your clothes. Here, stand up." Juliet helped him up and took him over to the ambulance. "Careful. Take off your shirt, your shoes, everything else." She waved a hand at the EMT, and they brought her a set of scrubs from the vehicle. "Change into these for now."

Juliet was trying her best to remain emotionless while talking to him. She didn't want to make things between them any worse than they already were. She handed him the scrubs and began to walk towards Hotch.

Later that night she sat on her bed. Pictures of her and Spencer from the time they were kids to right before they'd broken up surrounded her. She looked through them and finally picked one up. It was a picture from her freshman year in college, and Spencer had just joined the Academy. It was the last one they'd ever taken together. Spencer had an arm around her and his free hand on her stomach, and she had a hand on her stomach. They were both laughing. She remembered how happy they were that day. It was three months before she'd left him.

She sighed and set the photo down, the memories of what happened flashing through her mind. She picked up her phone and flew through her contacts, but when she came to Spencer's name she sighed again and put the phone down. She shook her head. Her phone then rang. She looked at who it was and smiled. "Hey, baby. How's my boy doing tonight?"

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Five: Those Skinny Jeans I Bought for You

The next morning Juliet went to work in a good mood. She sat at her desk with a smile on her face, and started on her paperwork. Not ten minutes after she got there, Spencer walked in. "Whoa... Pretty Boy's looking extra pretty today! Nice pants, Spencer," Juliet heard Garcia say.

She looked up to find Spencer looking different than he usually did. His hair was neatly curled over his ears. He had a dark red dress shirt on, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. It was untucked underneath a black dress vest. Her eyes then settled on his black pants. "Reid, what's up with the pants, man? Kinda gay," Morgan told him.

"Really?" Spencer started. "They're-"

"Those skinny jeans I bought for you..." Juliet finished softly. Spencer grinned and nodded. He knew how much Juliet liked those pants on him. Juliet was trying really hard not to stare at him. He looked so good. She couldn't get over it. He walked over to get a cup of coffee, and (after regaining herself) Juliet followed him. "Are you just trying to torture me?" Juliet half whined.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer said nonchalantly as he poured his coffee.

"The pants, Spencer. You know how much seeing you in them makes me want you out of them!" Juliet whispered.

Spencer chuckled. "Yeah, I seem to recall that now. Sorry, but all of my other pants were dirty." Spencer finished adding his sugar and went to his desk. He blushed as some of the women in the room glanced his way and whispered to each other. Juliet felt her heart beating quickly. She retreated to her desk and buried herself in her work, trying to get Spencer off her mind.

_A/N: Guess what, friends?!? You get to find out some of their story in the next few parts! Give me a hollaaaaaa! Hehe :) I use smiley faces a lot. Oh well! I'm cute._


	5. Chapter 6 & Chapter 7 & Chapter 8

_A/N: Same situation as the last, except more! THREE chapters in one, cause they're all short. Yay for finally finding out some of their story! And yes, that does mean there's more to come. But geez, some of you guys are just so perceptive! Anywho, enjoy :)_

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Six: We're Diving In. There's Nothing Left to Lose.

Spencer got home that night and collapsed on his bed immediately. He felt somewhat bad for doing what he did to Juliet, but it was nothing compared to what she did. He opened the small drawer of his bedside table and took out a picture. It was the same picture that Juliet had been looking at the previous night, although he didn't know it. He held it to his chest and closed his eyes.

_**November 10, 2002.**_

_Spencer and Juliet, then 20, were lying on the couch in their studio apartment in Las Vegas. They were watching a movie Juliet had picked out. The entire time Spencer laughed, but Juliet remained apathetic. "Jules? What's up?" Spencer eventually asked, sitting up._

_Juliet sighed and sat up as well. "Spencer, we need to talk."_

_Spencer's eyes grew wide for a second. "Are we breaking up?"_

"_What? No, of course not. I love you. I just... there's something I need to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to take it..." Juliet avoided his eyes._

_Spencer took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Baby, just tell me."_

_Juliet took in a deep breath. "I'm... pregnant." Juliet looked at him with a questioning look on her face. Spencer sat in silence for a few seconds. Juliet sighed. "See, I knew you wouldn't be happy."_

"_No, no, no, baby... I'm just... I'm just speechless. I don't... No, I am happy. Let's have it," Spencer suggested quickly after his stammering._

"_Wh... what?" Juliet asked, stunned._

"_Yeah. Let's do it. I love you, and you love me... we're diving in. There's nothing left to lose." Spencer wrapped her in his arms as she started crying. A few tears managed to escape Spencer's eyes as well._

They had gone out to dinner to celebrate that night, and their waiter at the restaurant had taken the picture. Spencer's eyes flew open. He clutched the picture a little tighter, making sure not to crinkle it. He didn't want to remember what happened next. He just knew that it changed his life, much like her reappearing had.

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Seven: I Used to Wear You Like a Ball and Chain

_**January 13, 2003.**_

_Juliet sat typing on her laptop in the bedroom she shared with Spencer. Since he found out she was pregnant he'd been really overprotective of her, and she was beginning to get annoyed. She heard the door to the apartment open. "Juliet?"_

"_Shit..." Juliet quickly closed her laptop and looked around. She made a dash for the closet, but Spencer reached the room before she could close the door._

"_What are you doing?" Spencer asked her, opening the closet door which was cracked._

"_Um... looking for my..." Juliet looked around her. She spotted an old notebook and picked it up. "old journal. Found it!" She stood up and cursed herself under her breath._

"_Oh... Well hey, I picked up a movie. Want to watch?" Spencer inquired._

"_Actually I'm meeting Toni at Nakato..." Juliet told him. She went to leave, but he stopped her._

"_Isn't that a sushi bar?" Spencer wondered. Juliet nodded slowly. "You can't have raw fish. It could cause harm to the baby."_

"_They have other food. You know I love terryaki chicken. Spencer, I've got this. I know what I can and can't have. Just lay off me a little, please?" Juliet told him._

"_You're right, I'm sorry." Juliet headed out of the door._

Juliet walked into the bullpen, shaking the memory from her mind. In a month and a half it would be exactly 7 years since she'd left him. She figured that that, along with her and Spencer working together, was what was triggering her sudden flashbacks. She hated remembering what came next the most though...

"Happy almost anniversary Juliet," Spencer said with a tiny bit of a harsh tone as he stood next to her that morning. "I had a dream about the night you told me last night," he finished, making sure not to say the word pregnant, so people wouldn't hear him.

"Uh huh. A few memories have crossed my mind lately as well." Juliet was nonchalant. She didn't look at him, and she continued fixing her coffee. "Like the night you told me not to go to Nakato with Toni. I used to wear you like a ball and chain, man. It was like we were already married and whatnot."

"Well we..." Spencer looked around to make sure no one was around to hear him. He then whispered, "We were going to have a baby, Juliet. It's basically the same thing."

Juliet turned away. "It's really not. You'd be surprised," she told him before going to her desk.

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Eight: I'd Run and Hide at the Call of my Name

Juliet sank into the bed at the hotel after a long day of work. They'd gotten a new case, and it was one that particularly got to her. Someone was going around killing pregnant women. She closed her eyes to try and sleep, only to be awoken two hours later by a nightmare...

_**January 13, 2003.**_

"_Thanks for helping me get out of the house tonight, Toni. I had a lot of fun!" Juliet said as she reached her friend's car._

"_No problem, any time girl! I'll see you in class tomorrow," Toni said as she got into her car and drove away._

_Since Nakato was only a 15 minute walk away, Juliet obviously didn't drive. She walked slowly down the street to get home, and she decided to take a shortcut through the alley a block away. She heard footsteps behind her, but when she looked she saw nothing. She knew that wasn't good, but there wasn't much she could do, so she continued walking. She then heard the footsteps again, and when she turned around a man grabbed her and held her mouth._

"_You are the princess to me..." the man whispered in her ear right before he stabbed her in the stomach. He then let go of her and ran away. Juliet noticed he was wearing black pants, a grey hoodie, and had a white ski mask on._

"Juliet! Juliet, wake up!" Juliet woke up to find Garcia shaking her. "Are you okay? You were shouting in your sleep..."

Juliet remembered that Garcia had the adjoining room, and she'd left her side unlocked. She sighed and sat up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream..."

Garcia looked at her skeptically. "Precious Jewel, you know you can tell me anything."

Juliet looked at her for a few seconds and then sighed again. "Okay... See, about 7 years ago around this time I was walking down an alley. I was taking a shortcut to get home, and a man grabbed me and held my mouth and stabbed me in the stomach. I had just enough time to walk back out to the street before I passed out. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital..."

"Aw, baby girl, that's terrible!" Garcia hugged her.

Juliet let out a small laugh. "Yeah. It was bad at first. For about a week I'd run and hide at the call of my name. I was too afraid to face anyone around me, since I didn't know who it was that attacked me. But I'm a lot better now."

"I'm so sorry," Garcia told her, putting a hand on Juliet's.

"It's okay. I'm just thinking about it a lot lately because of the timing, you know? I'll be okay, though. I really appreciate you checking on me," Juliet told her.

"Anytime, darling." Garcia smiled and stood up to leave. "Hey... that attack didn't have anything to do with Spencer did it? Like was it while you guys were together?"

Juliet mentally forced herself to lie, not wanting any of the team to find out about their history. "No. It was just after we broke up."

Garcia nodded and gave a soft 'goodnight' before leaving the room. Juliet sighed and lied back down. She wondered if she should even try going back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 9

_A/N: Same reason as the other story, in honor of a new ep, I'm posting another update! Somewhat short, but oh well. Enjoy :)_

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Nine: Stop Talking Shit to Every One of Your Friends

The team got back from their case and filed into the bullpen. Each of them were tired, as it was 2 in the morning. Morgan, Spencer, and Juliet stayed behind to finish the report together. After about 30 minutes they took a bathroom break. Juliet finished before the guys, which she found weird, but when she walked by the door to the men's room she figured out it was because they were talking.

"Garcia and JJ came to talk to me before we got on the plane. What's up with you, kid?" Morgan asked him, a worried tone in his voice.

"They were just checking up on me, you know them," Spencer told him.

Morgan's voice became more stern. "That didn't answer my question. You look terrible, Reid. So let me ask you again, what's up?"

Spencer sighed. "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I've been having a lot of dreams that have been stressing me out."

"Does this have anything to do with Juliet?" Morgan questioned. Juliet didn't hear anything from Spencer, but she guessed that he nodded when Morgan said, "What's the deal with you guys?"

"I can't really talk about it, Morgan. Sorry," Spencer dodged.

"Look, we can all tell it's something big that you're not telling us. Neither of you are. But if it's making you like this, then shouldn't you talk about it?" Morgan asked, going into big brother mode.

"Yeah, but not with any of you. Besides, it's really not worth getting all worked up over. Juliet's not that important. She's old news in my life. She doesn't matter." Juliet felt something trigger in her heart. She then heard them walking, so she dashed to her desk, making it seem like she'd been there the whole time.

"You guys took a while in there. Getting it on?" Juliet joked.

"For sure," Morgan told her. He got his bag. "I'm all done with my stuff. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He two finger saluted them and left.

Juliet and Spencer continued to work in silence. Spencer found it odd that she didn't try to start any conversations like she had done the last time they both stayed late. He kept glancing at her, and he noticed that she'd' been done with her work for a few minutes. She was just sitting there.

She finally got up after another couple of minutes and grabbed her purse. She went to leave, and before she walked out of the building she turned around. "Spencer..." He looked up at her. "In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again."

"What?"

"Think about it, and stop talking shit to every one of your friends. I'm not the same girl you knew back then." With that, she walked out of the building.

Spencer stared after her, thinking about what she'd said. She must have heard him talking to Morgan in the bathroom as she was walking by. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Great. Just great, Spencer. Way to fail."


	7. Chapter 10

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Ten: In The Castle Where You Hid

_**February 14, 2003.**_

_Spencer walked into the apartment. Somehow it looked emptier. He walked into the bedroom to find that Juliet wasn't there. All of her clothes and things were gone. He frantically walked back into the living room and looked around. He spotted a note by the door and quickly opened it._

_My dearest Romeo,_

_Since the night of the attack, the night I lost the baby, I've felt you pulling away from me. I've also realized that I've been pulling away from you. I can't go on seeing you in pain over the loss of our child, and I can't go on knowing that I'm not giving you everything you deserve. So I'm going away._

_I'm so sorry if I've hurt you by doing this, but please... don't come looking for me. Don't try to find me. This is for the best. I can only hope that in time you'll understand why I had to do this. Just remember that you're the first guy I've ever fallen in love with, and I'm always going to love you. I'm so sorry._

_All my love,_

_Your Juliet_

Spencer walked in to work the next day, as usual. He saw that everyone had gotten there already, as usual. He also noticed that Juliet wasn't at her desk. Not usual. He wondered where she could be, but quickly tossed that from his mind as she walked back into the bullpen. She was carrying a small envelope and looked somewhat frightened. Spencer gave her a confused look as he passed her desk, but she didn't notice.

Juliet opened the bottom drawer of her desk and slipped the small envelope into it. She breathed deeply and rubbed her eyes. When she'd come into work that morning, that note was waiting for her on her desk. That note that read:

_I thought you knew me, but it seems you never did. I tried to find you in the castle where you hid. You are the princess to me._

She'd gotten scared as the flashback from the night of her attack ran through her mind yet again. She'd taken the note to be analyzed, because there was some sort of liquid dot on it. It turns out that it was water, mixed with her blood. She didn't know who she could tell, or if she could tell anyone. She settled on talking to Hotch.

She knocked on his door. "Juliet, come in." She sat down. "What's going on?" Hotch asked as he folded his hands on his desk.

"Um... I just thought that I should let you know some things..." Juliet began to explain the attack to Hotch. She then explained what she'd found on her desk this morning. "There were no prints on it, so I have no way of knowing who brought it here. But I'm... I'm scared, Hotch. I really am."

"I'm glad you came to me, Juliet. This seems somewhat serious. For now all we can do is wait. If you get another one of these you let me know right away, alright?" Hotch told her. She nodded slowly before getting up and leaving his office.

She sat at her desk and wondered what was going to happen to her. She felt herself getting nauseous and suspected that she looked pale, and from the looks she was getting from her teammates she was right. She quickly went to the bathroom to wash her face and have a little alone time.


	8. Chapter 11

_A/N: Ughhh. Would have had an update up last night, but when I got home I was wayyy too tired. Had to drive 5 hours to pick up my car out of the shop (cause I got in a wreck out of town) and then drive 5 hours back all in one day. On 1 1/2 hours of sleep. But enough of my story, enjoy the update :)_

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Eleven: You are the Princess to Me

Two mornings later all of the team members dragged themselves into work. There was no new case, but there was plenty of paperwork to be done. Juliet was the last one to come in, and when she got to her desk there was a small envelope on it. It was blank except for her name on the front. She felt her heart start to pound, and she slowly walked over and touched it. Rossi walked past her. "Rossi, did you happen to see who left this here?" He shook his head and apologized. She quickly picked it up and went to Hotch's office.

Spencer was watching her the whole time, wondering what was going on. He looked into the office and tried to read their lips, but he couldn't do it. "What does it say?" Hotch asked.

Natalie opened the envelope and read the letter aloud, "_I am the villain to you. You are the princess to me. I've got you where I want you, and I will bring you to your knees. If I cannot have you, darling, no one will._"

"Another spot of blood water?" Hotch inquired, and Juliet nodded.

"He must have gotten it from when he washed off the knife from years ago..." Suddenly, someone burst into the bullpen.

He was wearing black pants, a grey hoodie, and a white ski mask. He had a gun in his hand, and he shot the ceiling. "Give me Juliet van Dort!" No one moved, everyone was hiding under their desks. He looked around and saw her in Hotch's office. He quickly ran up and retrieved her, Juliet shouting and fighting the whole time. He was strong, though, so it didn't effect him. He used his gun to make sure no one came after him. "You're mine now." He began to drag her out of the BAU.

"Juliet!" Spencer shouted as the man got her all the way out.

"What the hell!? Why didn't any of you take a shot!?" Hotch asked as he ran out of his office.

"It all happened so fast. None of us had time!" Prentiss explained, still in shock.

"We were all still in our states of shock. We're sorry, Hotch!" JJ added.

Rossi quickly ran to Juliet's desk and picked up the letter. "She read this before he came in. He must have been the one to get this in here. I'll get it to the lab right away," he said as she ran out of the room.

Spencer felt himself getting worked up. He quickly went to the restroom and stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He'd gotten really pale. He turned on the water and rinsed his face a couple of times while taking some deep breaths. Spencer looked at himself again, feeling sick to his stomach. At that moment he finally realized how much Juliet still meant to him. Thoughts began racing through his mind. How could he let this happen? Why didn't he reach for his gun? He walked back out into the bullpen as JJ called everyone into the conference room.

"She received this note this morning," JJ said as she read it to them. "She said she also received this one two days ago. I went through her desk and found it. Neither of them have prints on them," JJ told the team as she set both of the notes on the table.

Morgan slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! How the hell are we supposed to find this guy, then?"

"We'll just have to do everything in our power to find out all we can," Hotch said. The team left the conference room.

Spencer stayed in there by himself, looking at the letters. They were both typed neatly on a notecard. He didn't know why, but something about those words seemed really familiar to him.


	9. Chapter 12

_A/N: HAHAHA WOWWWWW, totally messed up by posting part of Reid My Mind in this story. Thanks for pointing that out, Changer hahaha. I'm an idiot. Anyway! Use of the word 'bitch'. Once. Just thought I should let you know :)_

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Twelve: And you are all I Dream About

Juliet felt like she was waking up from a drunken night. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a small stone prison cell, like one from an old Knight's tale. She pushed herself up and immediately felt pain. She had bruises on her arms from being held so tightly by whoever brought her to this place. She forced herself to stand up and walked forward. Grabbing onto the bars, she looked around. "Hello?" she called. No one answered.

She walked back to where she'd woken up and sat down. Juliet figured it was no use to shout, so she didn't. Then, the man who had brought her there came down the hallway. He was still wearing his whole outfit. "Ah, I see you've woken up. Good." He opened the cell and walked inside. He placed a tray of food down for her. He bent down to open a can with a knife.

Juliet stood up again and rushed forward. "Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

"My darling Juliet... I am your prince. I rescued you from the evils of the outside world," The man said.

"The only evil around here is you!" Juliet said in a harsh tone, backing away from him slightly.

"I am the hero to you! _You_ are the villain to _me_!" The man hissed at her.

"How am I a 'villain' to you!?" Juliet inquired loudly.

"You turned me into this. I can't wash it off. I can smell you on my clothes. You're everywhere I look, and you are all I dream about!" The man told her.

"I have no idea who you even are, man! You're insane!" Juliet yelled. The man lunged forward and sliced her across the stomach with the knife. She whimpered slightly and held her stomach. She took her hand away from it and found a lot of blood on her hand. She stumbled backward.

"Juliet. I'm sorry, darling. Forgive me!" The man tried to caress her cheek, but she pulled away.

"Cut that 'darling' shit out. I don't know you!" Juliet choked out, emphasizing the last sentence.

He looked at her. "Oh, but on the contrary, you do know me." He ripped off his hood and mask, and Juliet gasped.

"Wh-what the hell?" Juliet spit out.

---

Spencer paced around the conference room. He hadn't slept in 24 hours, not since Juliet was taken. He walked into the bullpen and JJ ran up to him. "Spencer, this just came for you..." The team looked at him. It was an envelope that only said his name on it. He quickly opened it and read it out loud.

"_Your fairytale is ending. You will rest in pieces._" Spencer's eyes grew wide as he noticed some blood at the bottom of the card.

Prentiss quickly grabbed the note and envelope and ran it to be tested. Spencer's whole body shook as he sat down. He felt tears well up in his eyes and tried his best to hold them back. Morgan walked up to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder, tightly squeezing it. "We'll find her, Spencer. Whatever the hell it takes, we'll find her, and we'll kill this son of a bitch." Spencer put his head in his hands before any tears could come out.


	10. Chapter 13

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Thirteen: I Jumped a Building or Two

JJ consoled Spencer as the other worked frantically to find out who took Juliet and where he took her. They had gotten another letter, this one just telling them that he'd call at noon to let them know what he demanded. At 11:59 A.M. the phone rang. Spencer's head shot up, and he wiped his eyes. Rossi answered the phone and put it on speaker.

The man breathed into the phone. "Spencer Reid." Spencer walked forward, not saying a word. "2040 Ashley River Road. Come alone, _Romeo_." The man put hateful emphasis on the last word. "I jumped a building or two to write this love story. Don't ruin it." He hung up.

Spencer got his gun and started to head out the door. "We'll be there with backup, Reid," Hotch told him.

Spencer wheeled around. "No!" The team stared at him. "I'm doing this alone. You heard him. I'm not risking him hurting Juliet. I've been stupid enough to treat her badly since she's been here, and now that she's gone I hate myself for it. I'm going to fix it. I'm going to save her. _Alone_." The team still stared at him with pleading looks. He sighed. "Give me an hour and a half." He rushed out of the doors.

---

Spencer found his way to the address he was given. He took his gun out and slowly walked through the building. He became disgusted when he saw the walls covered in smeared, bloody hand prints and the words "Romeo Must Die," and then he became worried that it was Juliet's blood. He quickly reached the end of the hallway and found the cell Juliet was in. "Juliet!"

Juliet stared at him and forced herself up. "Spencer! Thank God you're here!" She walked as fast as she could to him and put her hands on the bars. Spencer noticed her blood soaked clothes and the dried blood on her hands.

"What has he done to you?" Spencer asked quietly.

"It's just a cut, Spencer. I'll be fine," Juliet assured him.

"Well, well, well. You finally showed up, Romeo," The man said as he came around the corner. He opened the cell's door

"Stop calling him that!" Juliet demanded.

"I'll do whatever I want, and you'll deal with it, princess!" The man shouted.

Spencer pointed his gun at the man, who had put his mask back on. "Who are you, and why the hell did you bring Juliet here?"

The man laughed. Juliet started to shake slightly. "Spencer... It's... It's Chris."

Spencer was shocked. Chris Johnston was Juliet's high school boyfriend, and he'd followed her to college. He then remembered why the words from the letters sounded so familiar. That was Chris' favorite song, and he played it for Juliet all the time because he thought it was 'fitting'. Spencer slowly lowered his gun without knowing it. Chris knocked it out of his hands and pushed Spencer into the cell. He ripped off his mask and hood once again. "That's right. Chris Johnston. The prince every dame was looking for."

"Yeah, and now you're a psycho!" Juliet spat.

He hit her across the face, making her lip bleed. Spencer quickly rushed to her aid. "Juliet. Why do you continue to hurt me with your words? I saved you from him. He doesn't want you. He treats you horribly!" Chris exclaimed.

"So I made a mistake. Excuse me for being upset that she left me after _you _killed our baby!" Spencer spat at him, shouting the last part of the sentence.

"I did her a favor!" Chris yelled. "You would have been a horrible father! How can anyone with such a screwed up family even _think_ he could have a normal one of his own!? Besides, I wanted her to leave you. I wanted her all for myself."

Juliet laughed loudly at him. "Ha! Chris, we were done in high school. In college we had two classes together. I asked you to help me study a few times when Spencer was still at the Academy. I never wanted you! I've always wanted Spencer, and only Spencer. You're just psychotic, and you can't understand that!" She told him.

Chris hit her again and then got up, closed the cell, and left Spencer and Juliet alone.


	11. Chapter 14

_A/N: Next chapter is the last one! I know, sadness... oh, and I've been severely lacking some reviews lately. On all my stories! So not posting the final chapter til I get 10 reviews on this story :p bahahaha I'm evil. Not really, but you get it.  
_

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Fourteen: I Never Wanted it Like This

Spencer inspected her wounds. It seemed as though Chris had gone through the measures of making sure they were taken care of. "Juliet, I'm so sorry. I should have done something when he came into the BAU..." Spencer said.

"No, Spencer, don't think that way. It was too quick. There was nothing else you could have done. That you even came here for me shows me all that I need to know anyway..." Juliet told him as she stared into his eyes. She leaned forward, wondering if he'd let her kiss him. Spencer smiled and leaned forward as well, and they kissed softly, as to not cause Juliet pain from the cut on her lip.

Suddenly they heard applause. Chris had come back and was slowly clapping. He opened the cell, and then closed it behind him. "How touching."

"You never told me why you brought me here," Juliet said.

Chris laughed and scratched his temple with the handle of the knife he held. "See, darling... I brought you here to make you mine."

"I don't want you," Juliet said through her teeth.

"Oh, I know. That's why he's here. I knew he would come for you. No matter how much he tries to push the though away, you're his one true love. And now that he's here, I can get rid of him. Then you and I can be together, Juliet. Just like the old days. Everything will be perfect!" Chris exclaimed. He moved towards Spencer, and Spencer stood firmly. As Chris lunged at Spencer, Juliet jumped in the way, causing Chris to stab her. "NO! Romeo, look what you did!" Chris knelt down to tend to Juliet, letting his guard down.

Spencer reached forward and tried to grab the night, but Chris held onto it tightly. They wrestled for a bit, both getting small cuts. Juliet watched, trying her hardest to hold her head up. "S-stop. Please, stop, Chris," she begged, her voice hardly noticeable.

"You know you want it. Juliet, you wanted this!" Chris shouted over the noises of their wrestling.

Juliet started crying from the pain. She gasped out, "No. I never wanted it like this. I never wanted things to be this way..."

"You've always liked attention. Now that you have two guys fighting over you, you don't want it anymore?" Chris was distracted just enough so Spencer could grab the knife. But before he could get a good shot, Chris rolled out of the way.

A shot was fired, and Chris stayed on the ground. Spencer and Juliet looked over to find the team standing outside of the cell. They found that it was unlocked and came in, EMTs filing in behind them. The EMTs quickly put both Juliet and Chris on gurneys and wheeled them out of the room. Spencer rushed behind them, grabbing Juliet's hand. "Spencer..." she whispered.

"Juliet, I'm here. I'm not leaving you..." He watched at she closed her eyes and her body went limp.


	12. Author's Note

So...

I've gotten like 2 reviews for this story I think.

It used to be so much more.

I'm kind of saddened.

Not updating till I see the love.

Thanks,

-RA.


	13. FINAL Chapter

_A/N: So thanks for (with this and RMM combined) the 16 e-mails I had in my inbox, haha. Thank you for obliging me with my review requests and showing me you love meeeee :) and I love you guys!_

**Romeo, Look What You Did...**

Chapter Fifteen: No One Else Could Ever Mean Half as Much

Juliet's eyes slowly opened, and she winced, letting her eyes adjust to the bright lights of the hospital. She looked over and saw Spencer sitting in a chair next to her bed, sleeping. "Spencer..." He woke up and pulled his chair closer to her quickly.

"Jules! How are you feeling?" Spencer questioned quickly.

"Jules... you haven't called me that since before I lost the baby..." Juliet smiled. Spencer half smiled as well. "I'm feeling alright. Sore, but alright."

"Good. I'm so glad you made it through. You always were a fighter, though," Spencer pointed out. Juliet nodded. "Chris is dead. He died in the ambulance on the way here."

Juliet nodded her head once, and they sat silently, staring into each other's eyes. "Spencer... those things Chris said-"

"Don't. He was right. After you were taken I kicked myself over and over for treating you the way I did when you came to join the team. I hate myself for it, because honestly? Juliet, no one else could ever mean half as much to me as you do." Spencer placed a soft kiss on her hand, which he'd been holding.

A tear escaped one of Juliet's eyes. "Spencer, I've been living in guilt all these years. I feel horrible for leaving you, especially since-"

"Mommy!" A little boy around the age of six walked in with Morgan. He ran and jumped onto the side of the bed. "Mommy, I'm so glad you're okay!" The boy hugged Juliet.

"M...Mommy?" Spencer choked out.

"What I was going to say... is that I felt so horrible after I left because I found out that I was pregnant again. My mother talked me into keeping him, and he's been staying with her since I got this job," Juliet explained. Spencer stared at her, awestruck, literally having no idea what to say. "I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I didn't think you'd talk to me if I called. Then when I got this job, I thought I'd have the chance to tell you, but with the way you were acting... I never really got the chance."

Spencer let all of this register as he watched Juliet with the little boy. "Mommy, Uncle Derek took me to the candy store down the block. I got this HUGE lollipop for later!"

"That's great, honey! Why don't you see if Uncle Derek will take you to go get some real lunch before you start on it?"

"Okay!" Morgan laughed as the little boy jumped, asking for a piggy back ride. Juliet smiled as they left the room. It faded as she looked back at Spencer, who had an extremely upset look on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Juliet repeated.

"S-so... he's mine... um, wow. I... huh." Spencer couldn't decide what to say. Juliet waited for him to let it all register. "How old is he?"

"He's going to be 6 on Halloween. We have a Halloween baby." Juliet watched as Spencer's face softened, and he finally gave a smile.

"We have a Halloween baby..." Spencer mimicked. His smile grew wider. "We have a baby."

"Yeah, ha. Yeah, we do..." Juliet added. "And I know how much you love To Kill a Mockingbird... his name's Atticus."

Spencer smiled widely at that. "I'll forgive you for not telling me on one condition," he told her.

Juliet smiled. "What is it? Anything!"

Spencer took her hand and kissed it again. Before letting go he said, "Marry me."

"Wh-what?" Juliet choked out, her eyes becoming glossy.

"Marry me, Juliet. I almost lost you yesterday, and I'm not going to take the chance again of losing you and knowing that I never fully had you. Marry me, please. I'm so in love with you..." Spencer held her hand tightly, waiting for her answer.

"Spencer... You've had one hundred percent of me from the moment we met. Of course I'll marry you!" Juliet exclaimed. Just then, the whole team came into the room with balloons, flowers, candies, and a banner saying 'Congratulations Romeo and Juliet!' "What's going on?"

"He told us he was going to ask you right after you'd been taken. We got all of this together for you guys!" Garcia told her.

"Hey, Spence... Here's the thing you told me to get." JJ tossed him a small box. He beamed and handed it to Juliet.

"It was my mother's. Now it's yours." She opened it to find a white gold diamond ring, and it was 24 karats. She gasped.

"What are you waiting for, Juliet? Kiss Romeo already," Hotch said, surprising everyone.

"Yeah, Mommy! Kiss him!" Atticus said. Juliet smiled sweetly at him and looked at Spencer. He reached up to grab her face, and they kissed long and hard. Everyone cheered, and Atticus ran up to Spencer. "I recognize you from mommy's pictures. You're my daddy! Will you be around now, daddy?"

"You can count on that, son." Spencer smiled as the boy jumped into his lap and gave him a hug. At that moment, Spencer Reid truly felt that he was the single happiest person on the entire planet. Everything in his life had gone from good, to bad, to worst, to best. He had everything he'd ever need in that very room, and he couldn't have felt more loved.

_A/N: Wooooooo! Finished! I dunno if you can get pregnant that quickly after losing a baby, but oh well haha. How did you guys like the ending? __I've been told that there should be a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Let me know! __(My secret way of getting you guys to review again, haha) Love, RA._


End file.
